


The Demon

by fictionsparks



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Space, Buzzfeed, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Space Pirates, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionsparks/pseuds/fictionsparks
Summary: Captain Ryan Bergara is notorious for lying, stealing, and cheating. He’s a pirate-for-hire, currently employed by Prince Saltur. He drops off his cargo, and gets paid- such is the usual rutine. However, he’s never been hired to do something like this.This is beyond him. Beyond even the crew he’s hired.He’s been hired to steal “The Demon”- a ship of legend and fable. Some say it’s myth, but others will tell you tales. It’s known for its fierce exterior, and even more ruthless crew. But, it’s shrouded in mystery.But, they’re going to have to find it, if they want to get paid.





	The Demon

From the corner of his eyes, he could see them. Tiny blue blips on his screen appeared suddenly, followed by one red one. The Mothership. They had arrived, and they wanted their cargo. He opened a hailing frequency, and the soft static filled the cockpit.

“Captain, do you have our cargo?”

“That depends. Have my credits?”

“Don’t get smart with me, Bergara. We have you outnumbered, and outgunned.”

“Yeah, yeah,” He chuckled. They were always like this; so serious. Would it kill them to lighten up? That’s what he got for working with Keltians.

He flicked a switch on the board above him, and a light on the dash illuminated. “Okay, I’ve activated landing gear. Prepared for entry.” A light flooded the view of his window: their tractor beam. Within seconds, the distance was closed, and he was now inside the Mothership. 

As the doors closed behind his vessel, he activated his gravity locks, and placed her down in the empty left-hand side of the hangar. Guards rushed out, surrounding him. Promptly, he grabbed his cargo remote, and a jacket. The Keltians were always so fancy, it would be an embarrassment to be seen in just these pants and a tank top. He pressed the keypad, and the vessel’s doors opened with a whoosh.

He was led from the hangar, with guards at his rear and at his front. Apparently, they learned their lesson from last time. His escorts, dressed in customary purple robes and helmets, didn’t even spare him a look. He smirked. After what seemed like eons of silent travel, they arrived at the door of what seemed to be the bridge of the Mothership. The guards ahead halted, and the doors swung open.

From the end of the hall, came a voice: “You are in the presence of Saltur Grejious, Prince of Kelt One-B; heir to the throne of Galaxia Andromeda, and Ambassador to the Planetary Federation.”

There, in the seat of command, sat the most gorgeous Keltian that Captain Bergara had set his eyes upon. Adorned in the customary purple robes of the Grejious family, Saltur sat atop an ornate throne of sorts. His yellow skin glowed and shimmered in the lights that hung above the bridge. After a moment of admiration, Captain Bergara knelt, a smirk still adorning his lips.

“Your highness,” He spoke charmingly, adding a bit of a flare to his kneel, in true Captain Bergara fashion.

“Please, rise,” The prince spoke with indifference, most likely annoyed with the captain’s antics. “Do you have the cargo I requested?”

Captain Bergara rose from his position, and reached into his pocket, producing the cargo remote. He dangled it coyly. “Of course, have I ever disappointed you, baby?”

Prince Ambassador Saltur looked on, unamused. 

“Okay, fine.” He let out a sigh of defeat, and continued, “I’ll hand over my cargo after receiving my credits.”

“Captain, I’ve played your games before. I will not agree to your terms.”

“Okay, fine,” He let out another sigh, disappointed. “Lock my ship down, if you please, but I’m not releasing my cargo without my payment.”

“Fine, have it your way.” 

The wristband on his arm beeped with an alert: a transfer of credits. With a smile, Captain Bergara pressed the lower button on his cargo remote. With a swift bow, and a devilish smile, he turned quickly and hightailed it to the door. However, guards intercepted his course before reaching the exit.

“Oh, Captain. I forgot to mention: I have another task for you!” Captain a Bergara turned around, facing his employer.

“Yes? Is the pay any good.”

“Of course. Triple what we payed for the crystals today. Seven thousand credits, for you and your crew.”

“Crew?”

“Of course, this is a big mission we ask of you. You’ll need assistance. Name your person, and we will provide the credits needed for hire.”

“Anybody?”

“Anybody. Within reason.”

“Of course,” The prince sat still, high above the hall in his throne. His yellow hands, wrapped around his scepter, still glittering in the light of the bridge. “Will you inform me as to what it is I’m stealing for you, your highness?”

The prince smiled. 

“I’ve sent the information to the computer aboard your vessel. But I can tell you now, you’ll enjoy it immensely, Captain Bergara.”


End file.
